


Holiday Nap

by rxdiansa (YukitenTheDark)



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukitenTheDark/pseuds/rxdiansa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bianca's finally finished her decorating and Vergil peels himself away from his computer a moment. Whatever will they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Nap

What an odd place for kisses. Still, she would not deny her mate such a display of affection, though she would need to time this just right. She highly doubted she could get him to take his shirt off for that.

It had been days since Gray-face’s initial request and she’d forgotten all about it, having found herself occupied with decorating their home with poinsettas and strings of holly and cranberries. She’d been replacing the roses and camelias in preparation for the holidays - and she’d heard her mate huff in frustration not just the morning before after walking right into a handful of her decorations, so she thought it best to go ahead and fix up the house now. While he didn’t much like the holidays, he didn’t seem to protest, especially given she’d placed every string and flower much higher than before.

With the last one set, she hopped down from her step stool and basked in her decorative glory, a small grin pulling at her lips. All that was left was the cleanup. Sweeping up the crumpled leftovers and tossing them in the compost pile in the garden, sleepy as it was, for the springtime. As long as the house was clean and pretty, there’d be nothing to complain about. Her smile widened at this and just as she went to take hold of her stool to put it away, a familiar voice filtered into her ears.

“Have you finished already?” Vergil asked simply, giving the slightest inclination of his head toward her, his expression calm and knowing.

“Yep! Everything’s all ready. I know you don’t like Christmas much, but… I’ve never been able to celebrate till now. I ‘ope you don’t mind,” Bianca pipped, straightening and facing her mate. He’d been in his study all day and seeing him out and about was rather nice - it made her smile all the more. “What about you, is there still more you need to do or do you have some time?”

It would be nice to see him outside of a passing in the hallway. Of course, he would always come to bed at some point and she’d get to wake up next to him, provided either of them were able to fall asleep, but… to spend more time with him… Yes, that would be lovely.

He tilted his head, however, just slightly, and quirked a brow at her. “Why do you ask?”

A silly question to which he already knew the answer. Perhaps he just wanted to hear it.

“I just was thinking we could spend some time together, that’s all,” she offered softly, chewing on her lip.

“Is that all?”

She furrowed her brows on spun on her toes then, abandoning her stool and taking a handful of steps down the hall. Is that all? Hmph! Her grin remained intact. Of course it was all she wanted, even if it was time spent doing nothing or sleeping, it was still time spent together and it was irreplacable. What did he mean by that, anyway?

Cocking her head over her shoulder, she raised a brow. “Even if it’s not, are you coming with me or not?”

~~~

It was warm, the two wrapped up in silken sheets and velvet blankets, cozy, comfortable. They’d only just settled down after debating on a short nap, nestling close together and mumbling softly some gentle words before dozing off. She didn’t, however, and found herself rolling over to face him though his back was turned. As close as they were, they did not embrace one another, and that was all right. She could do so from here.

His breaths came slow and quiet and as she looked at him, as heavy as her eyelids were, she simply couldn’t find herself following after him. No, instead, small fingers ghosted over his spine and dragged across his ribs in a slow wrap-around. She stopped at his sternum, unable to reach much further, and nuzzled her nose between his shoulders, planting tired kisses along his spine, hoping and praying he wouldn’t awaken.

After a handful of kisses were placed, once she was satisfied with her shower of affection, she settled down and kept him close, breathing in his velvet scent and relaxing. She would whisper a soft I love you and shut her eyes, curling up against her mate in an effort to fall sleep. And soon, she would.


End file.
